Enjoy The Silence
by A Friend.I Hope
Summary: Abby and Connor are back from the Cretaceous Era, but, Danny isn't. Juggling their new relationship and Connor's late nights studying the anomaly-opening device, Abby and Connor try to figure out what it all means. Crap Summary: Conaby fluff w/ plot
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. **

Connor and Abby stepped out of the anomaly, greeted by guns and men in black uniforms.

Connor was unshaven, black stubble speckled his face. His hair was matted and clumped with dirt and blood. Dried mud flaked on his cheek and his poorly-stitched wounds were caked with blood. The arms of his jacket were ripped off and his shoelaces were shredded into flimsy strings.

He looked exhaustedly at Abby, whose hand he was holding. Her hair was long, grown-out, and ratty. She nearly had dreadlocks. She was banged up too. Her pants had turned from grey to tan with ground-in dirt and stains. Her boots were no longer black. They were scuffed and torn.

He squeezed her hand.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands up!" one of the officers yelled.

A look of shock flashed across their faces. They got on their knees and put their hands up. Abby was furious and frustrated, after all this time she and Connor still weren't free and safe.

"Hold on," said a voice. A very familiar voice. "Connor and Abby? God, I thought you'd died."

Becker stepped into the circle.

"Becker!" Abby yelled.

"Oh, man," Connor gasped.

Abby and Connor looked at each other once. Abby rocked onto her tiptoes and hugged him.

"Connor! We did it! We're _actually_ back!"

"What do you mean? Of course, we are," he bluffed, as if he knew all along that the anomaly they found in the woods would lead back to modern day England.

Abby leaned away from Connor, looked him in the eyes, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not going to cry," Connor promised himself, but he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Damn," he cursed.

"Alright guys, let's pack it up, lock the anomaly, and go back to the A.R.C."

Becker gestured to the stationed guns and surrounding vehicles.

"Becker, you have a lot of explaining to do," Abby remarked happily. "Oh, my God, it's so great to be back!" Abby bent over and laughed. "Un-bloody-believable!"

"Come on then. Let's go," Becker asserted.

The three of them piled in a grey truck, which was not like the ones they were used to though.

Becker began to explain, "Tinted windows, bulletproof frame, four-wheel drive and all terrain, bigger trunk for storing, more seats for back-up-"

"More cup holders!" Connor said.

Becker shot him a look.

"Sorry, mate. It's been a while," Connor mumbled.

"This is going to get so old so fast."

Abby sighed. "_Anyway_, what's happened since we left?"

"Anomalies still pop up. We have some new people on the team, since our animal specialist, encyclopedia, and yobby leader were gone, but they're annoyingly amateur. They're even worse than you two. They'll be demoted when Lester sees you're back. He really hates them."

"Why weren't they with you?" Abby asked.

"Not much for field work. We have to send them pictures and then get the orders sent back from the A.R.C. It's really tedious and the creatures have a knack for getting way before we get our orders back."

"Nice to know we were missed," Connor joked, "If only because we suck less."

"What about Danny? You haven't said anything about Danny!" Abby shouted, panic-striken.

"He hasn't come back yet," Becker said solemnly.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Connor yelled.

"Connor, we'll find him somehow. You still have the anomaly-opening device, right? You can try to figure it out, make a new one, then we can go to site 333 and get him," she half-heartedly assured him. "You can figure it out, Conn."

She pat his shoulder from the backseat. He put his hand over hers and held it.

"Thanks, love," he said.

"Love?" Becker questioned.

"Shut up," Abby said, as her cheeks flushed bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after all of the introductions and reunioins were through and the sun had set long ago, Connor sat at his desk, in the clothes he'd been wearing for months, scratching out figures on paper and punching numbers into the calculator.

"Anomalies suck in anything metal, are locked using electricity, and interfere with radio signals. So, all I have to do is use the connection between radio waves, electricity, and magnetic forces to figure out how anomalies open and close and then figure out how to determine a year," Connor mumbled to himself. "Radio waves are a form of electromagnetism. The radio is the transmission of signals by the modulation of electromagnetic waves. There is a feedback when anomalies open, which alters the modulation, which means it counteracts the alteration in frequency of the oscillation per second. Which means that the frequency would have a constant period and amplitude, which is just a transformed sine curve."

"Connor, you need to get some sleep. It's crazy to jump right back into work so fast. Besides, you're giving me migraines with the talk of a change in change," Abby said, as she handed him a cup of tea.

Abby put her mug on the glass desk, walked back behind Connor's chair at his desk at the A.R.C. and peeked at the messy scribbles, wondering how he could possibly read through the thick grey smudges.

"I think it's time you call it a night, Connor."

"I don't want to go back and see Lester. Sid and Nancy probably tore the place apart, so he'll want to tell me all about that," Connor groaned.

Abby leaned down over his hunched shoulders and began to kiss at his neck.

"You're not going back to Lester's flat," she said.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Con, we agreed that you could move back into our flat."

"Abby, I don't have any of my stuff," Connor mumbled half-heartedly.

"What stuff do you need?" she whispered against his neck.

"A toothbrush. Clothes. I mean, we just got back from prehistoric history hours ago. I should probably shower."

"You'd rather shower with Lester?"

Connor laughed nervously. "No! I just-I just have to have stuff to change into and stuff to wear."

"Do you really?" she asked, as she bit at his ear.

"Abby!" he yelled, shocked, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's our first night back, Connor, our first night without dinosaurs trying to eat us, the first night with a bed."

"Abby, are you-"

"Come home with me."

"O-okay."

"Leave your work," she commanded when she saw his hand reaching for his notepad.

Connor knew not to question. He thought maybe he was dreaming and if he stopped to ask Abby if she was okay or if she was sure, he might wake up. So, he kept his mouth shut and laced his fingers with hers. His expression shifted from that of jitteriness and awkwardness to a grin. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you, love."

She simply smiled and pulled him towards the garage where the Mini was gathering dust.

The flat was dark when they got in and Connor had to fumble through the dark and prod the walls with his hands to find a light switch. When the light flicked on, Connor and Abby flinched and squinted. They heard the scuttle of feet on the wood floor and a squeak as three dinosaurs careened around a curve.

"Hello, hello," Connor laughed, "What are you doing here?"

Sid and Nancy tripped over each other and tumbled on the floor, while Connor crouched and patted them. They yipped and beat at Connor's hand with their feet.

"How are my little ones?" he asked, as he rubbed their backs.

Abby watched him coo at his pets as if she were on the other side of a television screen. She was watching a scene from a movie. She wanted to pause, rewind and watch it again, to capture that smile and that laugh, the smile she'd seen before, but never understood. His smile and his laugh and his blush and his touch, they all meant things, but she never stopped to realize it. What played before her was the smile that said he cared and the laugh that meant he was relieved.

Rex flew to her shoulder and nudged at her cheek.

"Hey, Rex," she mumbled hoarsely.

Absent-mindedly, she walked around her flat to check on all of her lizards. When, she went upstairs to find the barren ex-bedroom of her little brother, she thought about how cold it looked, no sheets, no pillows, a naked mattress on a bed frame. It looked like a hotel just before the maids put the sheets on. Nothing about the room said "welcome," because she never really wanted it to. Connor was supposed to stay for a week and then leave, and after that fell out, he was still a guest.

But, now, she wanted him to stay.

"Home, sweet home," Connor said with a laugh.

She turned around to see him. She took one look at him smiling and said, "It's not the same. It's changed since we left."

"Without Jack?" he asked.

"No, that's not it."

She looked at the room and breathed deeply.

"You okay?" Connor asked.

He noticed her uneasiness and sadness and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower," she said as she turned around.

As the shower ran, Connor washed his face with soap in the kitchen sink. He felt the sting in his cuts and he rubbed the soap against his skin. He washed up his arms and down his neck. He rinsed his hair and rubbed in hand soap, shampooing and conditioning wasn't his top priority.

He felt the tingle of fingers on his neck and jerked straight nervously.

"Scared me," he gasped.

She was silent. She touched the stubble. She watched the water trickle down his forehead as a drop dripped on her back.

She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She kissed him like she never had before, not even the day in the garage after saving Jack. She kissed him so that he knew. He had to know that the next day she wouldn't complain about things being "weird." He had to know that he _lived_ in that flat; he didn't just stay there. He had to know that she meant what she said on the other side of the anomaly.

At first, he was surprised, shocked. At first, he didn't know what to do, how to act. He put his hand on her cheek, his fingers shaking, and felt the cold droplets.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing," he laughed against her lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I graduated high school at sixteen. I didn't get many girls. Everyone thought I was boasting about not needing prep-classes and winning math competitions. In college, I was the young one, only really knew Tom and Duncan. You asked me once if I knew that Caroline was faking, thing is, I didn't have anything to compare it to. And-"

"Connor," she interrupted, "it's fine. Just fallow my lead. It'll feel gross and awkward if you think about it, so just relax."

She ran her fingernails along his neck before leaning in.

She began with familiar beginners' kisses that echoed in their quiet quavers. Then she moved on to what they'd done before, but she did it carefully. As in the garage, she opened her lips wider and kissed him deeper.

He was still hesitant.

She put her hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers into his wet hair. Her other hand went to his. She moved it to her waist then pulled it farther and farther, until his thumb brushed her breast.

He gasped in disbelief. He wasn't hesitant anymore. He put his other hand on her back.

There were three loud thuds as Sid and Nancy tripped down the stairs. They sleepily stumbled and bumped into Connor's legs. He and Abby broke away and looked down, smiling and laughing.

"Better get the babies to bed, I guess," Connor quipped.

"Come on then," Abby said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She simply took his hand and walked him towards her room and Sid and Nancy followed.

"Wait, Abby, what about-" Connor started.

"Let's just go to bed."

They lay on the bed, Connor put his arm around Abby's waist, and Sid and Nancy curled up below their feet.


End file.
